Winter's Chills
by Mishkaboo
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive loved Christmas, although, some events had certainly shaken his thoughts on it. Rater M for implied lemons. Christmas gift for chocolate-moosey.


_But were that hope of pride and power_

_Now offer'd with the pain_

_Even then I felt - that brightest hour_

_I would not live again_

Edgar Allan Poe "The Happiest Day"

The stench of blood, sweat and decay was thick in the room. Especially in the cage with the rusted bars and the crimson-soaked chain that was tightly latched around his bone-thin ankle. The small ten-year-old wanted nothing more than to escape the living hell-hole that he had been sold into. Whimpers of distress and helplessness permeated the air with their depressing presence as a cry arose from a smaller child to the cage just right of his own. An extremely young, once-blond boy was clinging to the bars of his imprisonment, attempting desperately to escape the masked faces and cloaked bodies that he knew would be his very downfall. Shaking his dirtied slate shaded hair, the child with large blue eyes nodded forward.

"Merry Christmas," was all he whispered to himself, wrapping his stick-thin arms tighter around his slender legs.

Christmas, he knew, was not going to make the day any different. The newly branded skin on his side would still burn beyond comprehension, his clothes would become filthier still and if he was unlucky enough (for Lady Luck had long abandoned him, he has decided) the removal from that tight prison would be acceptable- however, only so he could become the sex-toy of one of the masked culprits. Just the mere thought of being forced to fellatio another man again was a notion that utterly terrified the boy.

Yes, Christmas, he concluded, was not going to make him smile.

Father Christmas did not come to give him what he had asked- no, pleaded- for, freedom.

* * *

The clicking of onyx heels on the stone floor startled him. One instant, the army of gloved fingers reaching for him seemed to be drawing pain and dread towards him, the next, there was a loud crash and absolutely _nothing._

Through the cloud of hazy substance that began appearing in meager wisps, the young boy could make out a set of heels, black leather boots attached to them led upwards to the slender legs, clothed in skin-tight material similar to the shoes worn. Long nails clicked together, leaving the echo of a short staccato in their wake. Sharpened teeth winked at the jailed being from their position inside of the otherworldly creature's mouth, his full lips curving up into a devilish grin that was mere inches away from frightening laughter.

"Well," the lips began molding themselves into words, a deep, smoothing monotonous voice-inhuman like, "Aren't you a very small master." The click-clack-click of the pointed shoes stepped in beat towards the rattled and eroded cage; a pale ivory claw shot through the rusted metal of the bars and tenderly grazed his hollow cheek. Cautious to avoid harming the delicate songbird that resided in the cage, the creature continued. "You have summoned me," turning to face the dozens of faces that were held open in shock, the ebony-shrouded being smirked wider, Cheshire grin leering dangerously at the cultists. "That fact will not change for eternity, what has been sacrificed will never return. Now, choose."

Shivering as the freezing hand removed itself from his cheek; the child deeply inhaled and quickly snapped his bruised face upward. A burning sensation in his right eye went unnoticed as he shouted the words that he had desired to shriek for the last month that he had been in this captivity that was no better than hell itself:

"This is an order, kill them!" revealing the illuminated pentagram that had etched its way into the young man's pupil, he clambered forward in the cage. Watching intently as the mysterious _thing_ slaughtered every person who had ever attempted to harm him in his captivity. Masks scattered the floor, some drenched in blood, others attached to their once-master's expressions of permanent fear and desperation.

'_Click-clack-click-clack._'

Violet mist surrounded the frightened child, scanning the area feverishly; he exhaled when he realized that he was alone. Upon the slab that he had been branded on, the body of a small brunette girl lay; the cultists had been so surprised by her "quality" (as they had been known to comment on) that they had immediately sacrificed her. Emerald eyes dully glared at him, a glassy effect had overtaken them as he remembered the sound of her pleas for help from that very morning.

A loud '_CRACK'_ permeated the silence that had blanketed the room; the cage door fell open, revealing an extremely slender figure. Locks of ebony cascaded down to his chin, violet-pink eyes were slitted down the middle in a feline fashion, the leather clothes that had once been upon his person had been replaced with black pants and a white dress shirt.

"Come now, I won't harm you," an English voice (unlike the almost Satanic hum of the other that had exited the strange man's lips mere minutes beforehand) calmly assured the boy. Deft hands- gloveless, exposing blackened nails and a Solomon pentagram upon the back of his left appendage- gently reached out to him.

Glaring at his now-freed ankle ('_When had the chain disappeared?' _he wondered) the malnourished boy lunged forward, collapsing onto the silk shirt with his skeleton-like hands clutching desperately for some sort of comfort.

"What shall my name be, master?" nuzzling the filthy gray hair of the shuddering boy (for the demon's skin was incredibly cold, much like a winter's day) the raven topped man glanced questioningly into the single sapphire eye that was staring at him intently.

"What do you mean by that?" murmuring his words carefully, his head began lolling to one side, resting gently on the collar of the white shirt that was forced against him.

"I need a name master, if I lacked one, it would be quite odd," a puzzling tone in his voice characterized his thoughts as a large mass of midnight swooped down and over the bone-thing child. Standing up abruptly (for the squatting position he had held perfectly was not truly suitable for traveling), the gentleman's heels clacked respectfully on the hard floor.

"Sebastian," mumbling the demon's new name under his breath, both eyes drooped closed.

Father Christmas, the child had decided, hadn't ignored his wish that year; he had simply just been waiting for the most desperate of moments to lurch in and save the small boy. That year he had received the one thing that stands for hope, vengeance and fervor for Christmas.

He had been given Sebastian.

* * *

The early winter snow cascaded down the skies in waved of powdery beauty; freezing temperatures solidified the small crystal-like beings until they finally touched down to the slippery ice below.

Gazing out at the gorgeous scene before him, the gray-tinted nobleman regained his attention with the sound of two formal knocks to his office's door.

"Come in, Sebastian," folding his thin appendages together, the earl faced his servant. Glorious red eyes beamed like rubies, crow black hair styled into a seemingly proper hair style with scattered strands peeking out as if to greet their owner's master. The ebony clothed butler bowed formally upon entrance of the room, smirking he brought the tray of Rose tea forward to his master's desk.

"Young master," the almost-hummed tone used to communicate with the thirteen year old nobleman was filled with the drips of care and compassion that usually were vacant from its presence. Vermillion eyes were brimming with an unmentionable emotion undetectable to those surrounding the devil. Pursing his full yet not overly-done lips, the man began again "The tea you requested has been prepared along with a delectable strawberry cheesecake; hand-picked berries I personally ensured were ripened to the correct degree."

Heavily sighing- and ripping his gaze from the winter wonderland that lay but a stone's throw away from his feeble grasp, the thirteen-year-old aristocrat swerved around in the large leather chair he sat upon.

"Of course," timidly hiding his thought-filled eyes from the butler's demonic stare, Ciel- the noble's true name which was of course followed by a pedigreed Phantomhive- hid his almost-troubled expression behind folded hands. The silk eye patch that covered the entirety of his right-sided vision assisted him in concealing his emotions. "Sebastian," unsure of how to continue the words that had flown carelessly from his pale lips, the earl paused, stirring a peculiar glance from his servant.

Setting the heavenly dessert on the large mahogany desk before him, the raven-like man looked thoughtfully at the boy. "Young master?"

Heart thrumming wildly in the thin prison considered Ciel's ribcage, the earl was at a loss for words, although…

"Merry Christmas, thank you," murmuring the entirety of the sentence, the silver-tressed youth attempted to repeatedly wipe the blush from his normally pale, ivory expression; glaring up at his dumbfounded butler, he had to also resist the urge to laugh. Eyebrows quirked up in a questioning gesture, his lips- which were normally drawn up in a line of an expressionless mask- pouted down slightly, as if pondering something quickly.

"'Thank you', my lord? I haven't done anything_ that_ special or out of the ordinary today…" lifting a willowy finger to his pale chin, those vermillion eyes that secretly made the earl's heart drum faster flickered with actual thoughts- as if attempting to shift through a lifetime of memories to find the first time you did something.

"Sebastian, it's almost Christmas," the cold undertone that was one of the most common characteristics in the young Phantomhive's voice wavered, a small mewl almost escaped his tongue in its stead.

"But of course it is young master, do pardon me though, I can't seem to come up with a plausible conclusion as to why you're thanking me though." Drumming his gloved appendages against the firm lumber of the desk, his midnight-colored hair draped forward slightly, almost as if it wished to continue onward and tickle the demon's face with the feathery texture it possessed.

A particularly large _'huff' _escaped the earl as he nudged himself further into the upholstery the chair offered. "It's-it's nothing, forget I said anything," exhaling the breath he has seemingly held in, Ciel collapsed backwards into the fine leather; only to be startled when a black-clad figure appeared near his left hand.

"Of course, young master," resting his flawless head against the sturdy armrest that had been so finely crafted, the demon's full force would most likely just barely break it to pieces. Silence uncomfortably enveloped the room once more- save for the slight rustle of Sebastian's slacks as he stood silently from the crouch he had taken on. Coal-colored leather shoes shone perfectly in the light that filtered through the white snow outside them, clicking heels pitter-pattered softly against the rug, and a set of ebony swallow tails waved their goodbyes towards the pondering earl.

"I was thanking you because you were like a gift to me," mumbling the heart-felt words under his breath, the rhythmic pound of the shoes paused- faltering in their constant beat before stopping altogether. The fine hair that had once threatened to tickle its master's complexion waved slightly in the seemingly- still air. Ruby eyes flickered towards the sapphire-eyed boy; glaring intently- almost as if seeing into his actual soul- the monotonous line of well-rounded lips formed a small smile.

"I'm glad you feel that way young master, I feel honored that you view me in a positive manner,"

A formal response-although, that was expected from the Phantomhive butler; after all, what kind of servant would he be if he couldn't perform a task such as that one?

No love-strewn confessions, no lustful eyes to return the feeling his heart's beating violently about, not anything.

Except for that small flicker of different emotions hidden behind the grinning mask whose smile goes so wide the material may just crack and the splinters remaining may cause the devilishly perfect face that resided secretly behind it to become marred with wounds derived from joy. The flare of hidden feelings that lay in hiding beneath the crimson wine of those declaring eyes; it made the earl's heart spiral dangerously out of the skies below it, tracing a burning pattern in the backdrop of the love-filled world.

"Of course, you may go," shaking the slightly disheveled arrangement of gray locks, the young aristocrat turned in his seat, returning his expression to that of need and slight wonder. The snowflakes began to flurry quicker, building up speed and the sheer amount of their numbers. A sudden contact of warmth went unnoticed…

That is, until he realized an ivory-gloved hand encircled his fine chin and had brought his shell-pink lips to his own.

Just the _sensation _of kissing his servant was enough to bring his airways to a halt; the overall experience was so blissful to his far-from-ignorant mind however, the earl himself was surprised his heart had not burst upon initial contact. Experienced lips danced hypnotically against Ciel's; rhythm finding its place in the motions created by the demon's mouth. Unconsciously, the preteen's thin arms wrung around the pale neck that had become exposed when the ebony locks drifted forward and traveled from the nape of Sebastian's neck.

A low moan echoed in Ciel's ears, the constant throbbing of his heart pounding menacingly in his feeble chest was almost too much to bear.

Sebastian didn't part the seam of the young earl's now kiss-bruised lips, nor did his hands touch anywhere besides Ciel's well-clothed sides, gloved fingers brushing against the sensible bones that caged the fragile heart- a heart that he _would_ make his own one day.

Parting ways, the devil's lips quirked upwards, forming a Cheshire smile- albeit, full of more emotion than the boy had ever seen. Mouth gaping, the earl panted heavily, oxygen filled his lungs as he dug his blunt finger nails in Sebastian's arm. The visible sapphire eye drifted downward, not wanting to meet the vermillion of the set of rubies before it; regaining his breath, Ciel attempted to mask his slowly blushing cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, young master," stalking out of the room elegantly, Sebastian closed the door silently, the only noise accompanying it being a small and barely audible '_click!'_

That Christmas, Ciel Phantomhive received his first kiss.

* * *

Slate-oceanic shaded hair glistened against the reflecting ivory of the outside world, pale skin mirrored it's color almost perfectly as the now seventeen-year-old earl glanced out of the wooden carriage's window. The midnight-kissed eye patch that had called his person home for the last seven years rested delicately in his gloved hand. The set of mismatched eyes he sported turned suddenly, stopping once they met the figure- a mass of ebony really.

Over the years, Ciel Phantomhive had slowly changed from a slight being of an aristocrat to a refined young gentleman, stick thin arms transformed into lean muscle and the girlish figure he had once sported (as proclaimed by his tailor, Nina Hopkins) turning into a pale and firm male outline. Although certain aspects of his character remained the same- for example, he still wore his eye patch, had his hair styled in much of the same way save for its length, his personality was still locked away, replaced by the cold heart he had boasted for almost a decade.

Sebastian on the other hand, had not aged a day since he had first met his master. Coal-black hair styled to messy perfection, ruby eyes glistened exactly the same, his smile had not dimmed or changed- save for those rare ones where emotions were revealed- and the unmarred flesh that covered his being was smooth and wrinkle-free as it had always been. The attire he wore as well remained the same.

Locking gazes with the still-demonic creature, Ciel smirked deviously, scoffing slightly as his butler slowly inched his gloved hand towards the paper-thin appendage his master claimed as his own. Entwining their lean fingers, Sebastian caught the pale blush that had begun to creep onto his owner's expression.

"Young master,"

"Sebastian?" attempting to pout, the noble failed dutifully in trying to conceal the obnoxious color his cheeks had taken.

Quirking his full lips into his signature Cheshire grin, he hummed in hidden delight. "Four years. Well, three years, three-hundred sixty-four days, twenty-three hours, fifty-seven minutes and sixteen seconds."

Blinking in confusion, Ciel's elegant brows raised in question. "What?"

"Three years, three –hundred six-"

"Not that you idiot, what are you talking about that for?"

"It's been that long since we became like this," gesturing sweetly to their locked hands, Sebastian lowered his eye lids to a half-mast. Finally, the young man doubled back in realization that he was missing one of the rare heart-felt looks his butler (love) displayed. And although he would never admit to it, his heart thrummed so much faster in his chest that he was constantly shocked that it didn't burst from the bones that surrounded it and sprint down love's lane.

"Really now, I didn't expect you to be the sentimental type, Sebastian." Chuckling lightly, the earl tightened his hold on the hand covered in white fabric. A thumb ran tenderly atop his knuckles as the devil laughed at what he had been called.

"Just as you didn't expect me to be as I am, I didn't expect _you_ to be so tantalizing- literally. My heart was stolen from its boundaries the moment you looked upon me with that need-filled stare of confusion and fear." Gazing past an extremely wide-eyed Ciel, Sebastian locked his gaze with the alabaster substance just outside of the carriage.

Turning almost a glowing shade of beet red, the teen's single sky-blue stare drifted away from his butler's threatening one, a stuttered order of "Shut up idiot!" followed suit as the ebony lapels of his coat were pushed higher up against his throat, mixing with his silk-like hair of oceanic hue- thus creating what _seemed_ like an impenetrable barrier.

Although, words are words and not truly the object itself; Ciel discovered this immediately after.

Ivory hands released themselves from his own; deciding instead to travel upwards to the curve of the earl's delicate jaw line. Brushing against the sensitive skin behind the shell of his ear, the cool fabric sent minute chills down his back along with a now freed hand. Willowy fingers slipped down the still protruding spine of the Phantomhive; brushing the hidden waves of vertebrae as he undid the tucked in shirt from its expensive confines and began the journey back upwards.

Parted lips trembled as Ciel attempted to contain the inevitable moan that would eventually pass through his shell-pink mouth in a wanton noise. Wrapping his arms around the butler's neck, his flushed face met that of Sebastian's, lips locking, hands entangled on the other's person, tongues rendezvousing.

The jolts of the road send them knocking together, becoming one in numerous ways as the earl jerks away- gasping for air and situating his still slender figure atop the black-clad raven beneath his thighs. Sebastian smiled- actually, a sly smirk has crept below it, surfacing shortly after with a rushed kiss torn apart by yet another bump of the carriage.

The sensation of fabric against fabric- sheer_ friction- _caused Ciel to murmur lewd sounds once more, the grinding motions enhanced by the ruined trail they were rolling across steadily. His heavy eyes not lucid- foggy with the intent of lustful action-

A sudden jump and the aristocrat found himself once more next to his servant. Hands locked around one another, the distance separating them professional yet lover worthy. Blinking twice, Ciel glared at his butler, expression questionable as he stuttered in surprise.

"It would be a terrible thing if the driver was to discover us in situation like that."

Nodding in agreement, the earl fell back against the fine upholstery; content with a sigh of relief that it wasn't just a fantasy.

Every Christmas, he would be asked by numerous people what he wanted for the apparently "special" holiday; his response was always that same:

"Nothing, I have all I really need,"

It wasn't a lie- far from it actually. He _did_ have all he required.

He had love and Sebastian- that was all he had ever needed.

* * *

Things- he had finally resulted after much contemplating- would have been so much easier if he hadn't been forced to marry Elizabeth.

On the day of his wedding, Ciel Phantomhive had passively argued that he was unprepared to accommodate a wife in his house- however; he once again lost the battle (for he had been attempting to change the thoughts of all his relatives to hold off on the marriage until he was more situated). Literally dragged to the alter by his fiancée's elder brother (who was always quite contempt with him for reasons even Ciel did not know of- perhaps hatred was brewed towards the abominable male who would steal his precious sister away from him?) the aristocrat ignored the majority of the priest's ramblings and directed his attention to the cross-hatchings of his black leather boots in its stead.

He looked up but once during the entirety of the ceremony- glancing upwards towards the heavy oak doors that were windowed in their centers. A figure dressed in ebony (with corresponding hair as well) laid against the cool and unforgiving stone of the chapel. Vermillion eyes darted towards the soon-to-be-wed and made contact, formerly pursed lips transformed into an elegant smile- although nothing could mask the obvious hurt in the glimmering eyes.

Heart-clenching as he discovered the true melancholy beneath the hard exterior that held the demon's composure, Ciel wanted nothing more than to slap the priest (for more than one reason though- so it would have happened eventually), jump the empty rows of pews (for Sebastian had situated himself away from the main entrance- not wanting to bring attention to himself in any manner), and hurl his person into the strong arms he loved ever so dearly.

Now, it wasn't that he didn't love his cousin, he _did _love her- but as nothing more than as a family member. In all honesty, he had decided, he loved every finger Sebastian had three times more than Elizabeth- it was true love. Not that imbecilic bullshit he had been forced into with the arranged marriage.

When those words were spoken however, Ciel could hear the pounding of the coffin nails as they invaded the container that was his relationship with Sebastian.

"Ciel Phantomhive," '_bang, bang'_ "Do you promise to love this woman," seven more _'bangs'_. "In sickness and in health," five more, "'Til death do ye part?" the final five. Nineteen nails in total- each one bringing the sorrow in his cerulean eyes closer to his heart- although, he doubted that was possible, his heart was clouded with so much despair and regret, there was no feasible way for more to enter.

Dozens of pairs of eyes glanced at him, some glaring, some bored, some looking joyous at the occasion. Nervous, he gulped slightly, adam's apple shifting. Inhaling and exhaling, Ciel paused in his idiosyncrasies, calmly glancing towards the humble and weighty priest; he took the silence to murmur a barely audible declaration of "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride," _'You may now kiss your love away at the hands of another person.'_

Lifting the veil, he met the emerald eyes of his cousin- now more mature in figure, though not in mind. Letting the thin and cloudy fabric cascade down the side of their faces (in the direction of their audience), he paused, kissing her lightly on the cheek but feigning passion as he took her into the open set of arms he paraded around.

A trembling gasp found its way to his ear drums as he registered the faint trail of moisture that was scattered on his cheek as well as Elizabeth's, mouthing a silent apology, he grabbed her hand and led her down the aisle.

Across the church, just past the large oak side doors, a faint mumble of jealousy echoed into the deaf ears of all mortals.

For once in his lifetime, Ciel wished he hadn't met Sebastian- hadn't been given him as a gift. He wished there could have been another time, a different place for them to meet and fall into the abyss of relations. Perhaps even in another gender.

The snow began to fall then, staining the thick grass with a freezing quilt that would kill all small plants with the ice crystals it formed. Sebastian eyed the snow, realizing that it did not only affect the small flower buds of the earth, but love as well.

* * *

Once again, winter reared its cold and unforgiving cranium around the bend, sheets of ice and snow surrounded the estate that was the Phantomhive manor- although it did create a literal death trap for anyone who would dare step outside.

It had been one year since he had been trapped into the hell that was matrimony. Eleven months since he had secretly begun meeting with Sebastian whenever Elizabeth was away, letting all barriers come down from their spots with loud bangs and crashes- creaks echoed in the servants quarters, lewd moans made their dreadful paths in the sound waves, bodies twined around one another and kiss-bruised lips crashed together, unstoppable.

However, it had also been three months since his "wife" had declared herself pregnant with the earl's "precious child formed from love~".

Such a despicable lie she had spewed across their supposed relationship. Not once in the unbearable time span of the past year had Ciel once shared his bed with her- let alone do_ that_. Only Sebastian was permitted to touch him in such ways. Graceful hands-cautious, gentle, tender- skimming his sides, down, down, down to the rightful spot that would make his voice's power increase and the wanton noises shoot up an octave or three, the feeling that only _he_ could create as his ebony locks of silk swung to and fro upon his statuesque face, similar to a pendulum or a pendant; left and right and to and fro and back again and over there and _God _was it _fantastic_.

But for now, he had concluded, he would let the pieces of fate's chess game move as they please.

After all, why ruin his Christmas with his lover just because some whorish woman he had been forced to marry accidentally was impregnated by some renounced rendezvous?

* * *

Dealing with a pregnant woman was going to be a new addition to a small list Ciel had compiled over the years- a hatred list. It would easily rocket past "Being molested by an effeminate viscount while cross dressing" and "Attacked by an Indian prince while he proclaims me to be somehow related to him in a sibling sense" perhaps it would top the list. But yes, he absolutely loathed having to face Elizabeth on a daily basis- mood swings, complaints and bodily changes galore. He may not have minded this if it had been his child- hell, he may have actually enjoyed his hand being wrenched from his paperwork and brought down on that monster of a creature that currently grew inside of his cousin's womb.

But alas, it was not his child- therefore, he reasoned, why step foot out of his office unless to go to his private quarters or the lavatory?

Christmas time passed uneventful; Elizabeth's obnoxious squeal drove Ciel to hole up in his office once more on Christmas eve, allowing only his butler in the large area for needs such as a china cup of Earl Grey tea (with a bit of a kick as well, even a Phantomhive had to have something added in once in a blue moon). Needless to say however, that the mistletoe his cheating wife had placed upon the doorframe came in particularly handy that evening.

* * *

The child had been six weeks old on the dot when a loud man crashed through the Phantomhive doors. Screeching at the top of his smoke-covered lungs that Elizabeth was his and not some "Rich cobbler awls sucker's" (as he so eloquently had stated), he proceeded to grab her by the wrist- child in her arm- and drag her out of his life forever.

Normally, a husband who actually loved his wife would had run after her, fight for her hand and quite possibly be sent to a penitentiary for the sin of murder.

Ciel Phantomhive however, laughed. Cackles echoed throughout the empty halls as he watched as his cousin was dragged out of his life by some scumbag who would evidently abuse her and their child at least once in their remaining lifetime together.

Black swallowtails met the corner of his peripheral vision, Sebastian stood; a Cheshire smirk visible on his face as his master's wandering hand caught his own.

* * *

After apparently "mourning" for his lost relationship (and his cousin being disowned from her family) the eye patched earl resumed life as it had once been.

Winter's snow covered the earth around the manor once more, making the gardener, Finnian, prone to accidents with his inhuman strength. A Christmas tree had been specially selected by both Ciel and Sebastian (the idea of having a tree belonging to the earl and acquiring the tree via Sebastian) stood proud just next to the grand staircase; glittering ornaments caught one's attention immediately if not used to them.

The clicking of heels was prominent in the open halls as the ebony butler gracefully trotted along the wooden floors towards his master's quarters. Knocking once, he twisted the metal knob open gently, not wanting to awake his slumbering master just yet. Contently sighing, he slid open the red velvet curtains, light flooding into the once darkened room slowly.

Bending down to the dreaming figure beneath the small pile of blankets, he pulled back at the covers cautiously, flitting his hands over the silk sheets and bringing slender fingers to rest on the earl's side. Lips pressed delicately to the nape of Ciel's neck, a wanton moan escaped his still-sleeping lips. Fingers clenched unknowingly, warm tongue drifted upwards to the shell of his ear, drawing out another noise of pleasure.

Turning slightly in his bed, mismatching eyes cracked open- soon shooting open in shock. Another drawn out whine slipped through his mouth as he twisted on the plush mattress; catching those mystical hands in his own and squirming his neck away from the demon's lips- he replaced it with his own pair. Dancing in one another's mouth, the duo paused to allow an intake of breath.

"Merry Christmas, Ciel," humming the phrase against the fabric that covered Ciel's pounding chest, Sebastian smiled.

"Merry Christmas,"

"I love you, although, I'm quite sure you are aware of that by now."

"I do... however, that does not mean I do not enjoy hearing it once in awhile, Sebastian." Curling his fingers into the disheveled locks Sebastian claimed as his own, Ciel smiled- albeit small.

Letting his grin remain the butler spoke in a warm tone, "Quite right. Hm, would you like to open your Christmas gift now?"

"Christmas gift? You know I don't care for anything so trivial as a present, Sebastian."

"I'm do have that knowledge, however, I believe you would be pleasantly surprised with this gift," glimmering eyes revealed a hint of mischief in the devil's expression. Blinking twice, the earl suppressed a sigh of amusement and turned his multi-colored set of eyes towards the scarlet.

"If you-"

Before he could finish his sentence that set of lips crashed upon his again, restraints lost, barriers knocked down and hands groping, groping, groping everywhere they could stumble upon.

Before bliss overtook his mind, Ciel thought amusingly to himself.

'_Rescued just past Christmas by a demon I presumed to be a gift from Father Christmas with my childish whims. Kissed by the gift three years later on Christ's actual day; celebrated those emotions every year- no, every _second_. Forcefully married on the day of our love to someone who ended up cheating our matrimony that I loathed with a passion and now here, nine years later, I receive the same gift.'_

The earl concluded after those thoughts that he did indeed enjoy Christmas after all.

Well, as long as he got the gift he always had received.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello all~ This is my first fanfiction that I've uploaded here onto ff(dot)net, so please bear with me if some things aren't right ;_;

Also, this is a bit of a Christmas gift to my husubando chocolate-moosey because she is a _very_ talented author. Seriously, go check out her story Broken Pieces. It's amazing o_o

Please, it you find any grammatical errors, let me know (but try to be nice about it, I wrote this in a day or so and am far too busy to thoroughly scan it for mistakes, I'll try to do it soon, but I'm very busy at the moment with the holidays.)

(And also, I apologize for any confusion you may have with oddly worded phrases, I wrote this god-awfully fast and am literally being attacked by things having to do with the holidays, I promise once all this commotion settles I'll edit the shit outta this thing.)

I do believe I've fixed almost all the errors this piece had- I've gone through it quite a few times now- if you find anymore, do alert me~


End file.
